The Misadventures Of Sliver & Yoshi
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: This is a series of oneshots about Sliver & Yoshi's friendship throughout the Winter Games *Inspired by Teapotgirl* Why I made this, I don't know anymore!
1. A New Friend

**Written better than before!**

**But now I wonder why I wrote this series to begin with=P**

* * *

><p><strong>The Misadventures Of Sliver And Yoshi<strong>

**Chapter 1: A New Friend**

Our story of friendship starts with our favourite green dinosaur, Yoshi walking around the Whistler Sliding Centre in Vancouver in sadness. Everyone had the day off before the opening ceremony taking place the next day. They all planned to go the Shopping at the Olympic Village to check it out, but he had no one to go with.

Mario and Luigi went off with Sonic and Tails to the Sports Shop to buy new gear. The Girls went off to the Maple Leaf to buy new outfits. Knuckles and Donkey Kong went to the Music Shop with Wario, Waluigi and Vector. He could have gone with Bowser and his Son Junior or Eggman and his robot Metal Sonic to the Secret Shop, but he had common sense not to go hang out, let alone be in the same room with them.

So Yoshi sadly, who had nobody to talk too or hang out with, therefore he went to the Whistler Sliding Centre to practice his Skeleton technique alone in despair.

But before he could get his board, he saw a white, albino hedgehog staring into space, that reminded him of Sonic(him being the only he knew).

_This view look so beautiful, I never knew that there were places covered in snow before._He stared in awe as he looked down at the snowy paradise that was Vancouver._I wish Blaze were here to see this with me._But his thoughts were interrupted as Yoshi then walked up behind him and surprised him and shouted at him.

"Yoshi*" He said being the friendly dinosaur he was and greeted him with a nice hello.

The hedgehog was very shocked and went into a fighting position, about to use his psychic abilities, but then realised the dinosaur in front of him meant no harm and stood down as he saw him trembling down, hiding his face with fear.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I thought you were trying to attack me" He said trying to apologize for his accusation to the innocent dinosaur.

Yoshi then looked less afraid.

"Yoshi"

"Sorry" The sliver hedgehog apologized.

Yoshi just smiled as a reply.

"Yoshi"

"Hi... um... Yoshi" He said shyly, guessing that that was his name. Sliver, though fairly fond of meeting new people, seemed shy for whatever reason.

"Yoshi" He beamed

" Huh..." He said looking very confused about him repeating his name, or was that he knew how to say. He knew humans spoke other languages besides English, but had never heard anybody talk like that before. Not he was going to judge.

"Yo- Yoshi"

"I really don't-" Suddenly all the words he was saying then somehow made sense in his mind, like he just learned a whole language in 5 seconds.

"Your name's Yoshi, right" He said intuitively, hopefully not incorrect.

Yoshi nodded.

The Hedgehog pulled out hand.

"I'm Sliver"

Yoshi instead of shaking his hand licked his face gleefully, glad that he made a new friend. Sliver was had a disgusted face on, but something about his new friend made his resent his negative feelings and quickly change his frown to a big smile.

"What are you doing here any way?"

Yoshi then changed his smile to a small mope.

"Yoshi Yoshi" He said sadly.

"You didn't go with everyone else to go to the Olympic Village, because you had no one to go with".

Yoshi nodded slowly twice.

"Same with me, I was supposed to go with Blaze to see the Library" His tone went a bit quieter. "But she then went with the other girls, because she was forced too and then decided to go here alone"

Yoshi didn't want to see Sliver sad, so he pulled him over Bobsleighing area.

"Yoshi Yoshi"

Sliver had a surprised face on. "You want me to bobsleigh with you".

Yoshi nodded excitedly

"Ok, then but just to warn you, I'm not that good" Sliver leaning against the bobsleigh. Even though he was invited to participate in the Winter Games, he himself didn't really know much about it let alone do most of the sports, though did some training.

"Ready"

"Go"

They were over to a good start, completely in synch moving straight around the course and finished the course with an almost world record time of 1:07.

"Yoshi Yoshi" The dinosaur complimented

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself" High fiving his giant hand.

Sliver then turn to go away, but Yoshi like a dog followed him.

Sliver looked behind and saw his new dinosaur follower. "You want to go to the Library with me"

Yoshi nodded.

"Ok" Sliver smiling greatly.

So they headed off to the Library and there, their new found friendship blossomed.

* * *

><p><strong>And Yes, I remembered the names of the actual places in Vancouver they did events in the game and the shops- I'm that obsessed with the game<strong>

***I made sure Yoshi doesn't speak English in this story, one to follow Nintendo's canon and two to make Yoshi cuter^_^**

**Please Read & Review- This story are going to be oneshots on various genres so feel free to request something if you want to.**

**I don't own Mario or Sonic Characters**


	2. I'm Here To Help

**Rewritten and better than ever!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventures Of Sliver &amp; Yoshi<strong>

**Chapter 2-I'm Here To Help**

"Why does she always have to treat me like a kid" Sliver said to himself to none in particular. He was just inside at the Vancouver Olympic Centre. He was just kicking around Curling stones in despair.

_But then again why did I have to react like a kid?_

**Flashback**

It was Day 6 of the Festival and the teams had a day off to go to the Olympic Village to go Shopping. Sliver and Blaze had instead planned to go and practice Curling, since Sliver wanted the extra help and he really wanted to spend more time with his best friend, because he hardly got to see her. One, because they were on different teams and they all had to compete with a competitive edge and all. Two, with Blaze hanging out with the other girls 24/7 and he spending time with Yoshi and his other teammates, they never had time to even say hello to each other.

Silver already inside, fiddling with a Curling stone in his hand, waiting for Blaze for about an hour and was really ticked off. He miss out on going with his team to the Sports Shop to add cool decals (stickers) to his Snowboard.

_WHERE IS SHE!_

Blaze eventually made it 10 minutes later, but for some reason. A very enraged Sliver was not having it.

"Where have you been, I have been waiting for you for an hour"

"Sorry, but Peach and Amy wanted to go shopping and Daisy didn't want to be alone during the "girly" fest, so she made me come" She said quickly catching her breath a little. "I'm sorry, but I'm here now so let's practice"

"SORRY" He shouted flipping out with his arms.

"Sorry" Now quieting down, his voice down a little. "But is that all you really have to say after leaving me here for an hour alone when I could have been with the others having fun"

"Calm down Sliver, I could have been my friends too" She replied dryly. "But no, because I actually care about you***(AS A FRIEND)**, I decided to hang out with you instead"

"Well, whatever you may as well just go, if you don't want you be here" Sliver says coldly, turning away from her.

"Sliver-"

"Just save it"

"Fine then" Blaze responded fairly, now walking slowly to the door she held a strong, but quick glance at Sliver saying "When you stop being such a child and so _naive_*, call me."

* * *

><p>And after she left, Sliver felt really bad. He was sitting down with his head in shame, continuing to play with the Red Curling Stone in his hand. He never meant to yell at his friend like that. He just felt that ever since he got here, there friendship was withering away, drifting them more and more apart. He liked and wanted, no needed the attention, making him feel significant and Blaze did the job well than anyone else Sliver knew, ever since they first met, and her not giving him the attention, made him... well flip out.<p>

_Why did I have to be such a jerk_he thought disgracing himself while placing both of his hands on his forehead, covering his eyes, but his negative thoughts were interrupted by a familiar green dinosaur, who had sunk up behind him.

"Yoshi" he said happily

"AHH" He looked around a bit surprised, but only saw Yoshi.

"Oh, its just you" He held on a small smile for his sake, but then held a confused face. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with the others"

Yoshi now bending his head down to Sliver's head level. "Yoshi Yoshi"

"Well, thanks for the concern" He said still feeling down. "But I don't feel that good"

"Yoshi" He showed a sympatric face, sitting down on the marble floor next to him.

"Well, if I had an argument with Blaze and-" Sliver didn't finish or as well couldn't finish his sentence as Yoshi then got up and then immediately ran off with a plan in mind.

"Yoshi, wait, where are you going" He shouted after him. He sighed.

_Man, why is everyone walking out on me today_He thought annoyed, but sad beacause he was alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Olympic Village- Shopping Village- Maple Leaf<strong>

Yoshi was almost tired out until he saw Blaze about to walk into the store, and ran in front of her with a burst of speed with his hands out across, blocking her in her tracks. She was surprised to see the green dinosaur in front of her, but didn't question it.

"Hey, Yoshi, nice to see you, but I need to-" She couldn't finish what she was saying as he grabbed hold of her hand and tried to pull her to his previous destination, but Blaze wasn't willing .

"Yoshi, seriously what are you doing" Pulling herself away from him. "What do you want anyway" She said sternly. Yoshi felt sad by her yelling and started to fiddle with his fingers, but still looked into her in the eye and held a cute face saying 'You need to trust me'.

Blaze high unemotional barriers were broken and gave into Yoshi's cry for help. "Fine, but just tell me where were going".

Yoshi nodded and whispered into Blaze's ear.

"Ok, then let's go" And followed him.

* * *

><p><em>Another moment by myself<em>Sliver thought again for the millionth time, sadly, but his thoughts were interrupted by Yoshi popping in through the door like nothing happened.

"Dude, where did you go" Sliver said, kind of annoyed still, since he left him with no explanation.

Yoshi just ignored him, leaving him confused while Yoshi motioned someone to come in and to his surprise it was Blaze.

"Blaze I am soo sorry, I didn't mean to be mad at you I just-" Sliver continued his apology speech, completely flustered in his words while Blaze just got a Curling stick and hit him on the head with it.

"Owww" Sliver screamed. "What was that for" He rubbed his head

"For being so naive" She said bluntly. "But I forgive you" She turned her attention to Yoshi "Thank him for that" Yoshi smiled full with appreciation of his help.

"But anyway, come on, you wanted my help with Curling, I here now" She turned to Sliver again. "Let's play then" And motioned him and Yoshi too to follow, but they walked slowly enough, so Blaze was out of earshot.

"Thanks, I owe you". And high-fived him.

Yoshi started giggling, remembering the situation.

"What"

Yoshi was still laughing

"What!"

"Yoshi Yoshi"

"NO, I DO NOT LIKE HER"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done. For AndieTiggerPyro, sorry this took so long I had some computer issues and ideas for this were low and I my time was consumed by my brand spanking new Aqua Blue 3DS playing Sonic Generations! It is AWESOME, but I hope you still like it!<strong>

*** I only really believe in the Sliver and Blaze relationship as a friendship Please **

**Read & Review- As we go figure skating!**

**I don't own Mario or Sonic Characters**


	3. You Have Telekinesis

**The Misadventures Of Sliver & Yoshi**

**Chapter 3- You have Telekinesis!**

**Vancouver- Pacific Coliseum**

"Yoshi, don't run on to the-"

"Aw" Yoshi groaned after he fell on his bottom on the ice trying to get a running start on the slippery ice rink, showing now having a screw-face expression at his slight pain, rubbing his bottom.

"Ice" Sliver murmured to himself as he sighed with his hand on his forehead whilst shaking it left to right in slender irritation then took in a deep breath. After deciding being on the same team together for the festival, they had been hanging out more, but most importantly training with each other for the events to give correct instruction and criticism to make sure nothing when wrong so their performance was up to perfection, but also for their own enjoyment. Though to Sliver he was now starting to be aware of the green dinosaur's immense playful nature.

A tad bit too playful than he's used to.

"Are you alright" He said as held out his hand to help him up. Yoshi shook his head, to get his mind out of a blur and took the hedgehog hand whilst pushing himself up.

"Yoshi" he said happily, beaming.

"Your welcome" Sliver returned with a slight smile. "But anyways, if your done playing around". Yoshi giggled. "Let's get started"

"Yoshi" He said practically ready to go as once again he tried to walk on the ice, trying to slide and start skating, but alas did once again fall on one his bottom, his head spinning around, seeing stars, although after blinking a few times before regaining focus and started turning his head around in confusion as he gasped at the fact he now found that he managed to slide himself over into the middle the Ice Rink trying to stand, but still kept failing. He then turned his direction to Sliver for help standing behind him on solid ground who was surprisingly to even him was now secretly snickering to himself at the dinosaur's fall and considering that he for the most part serious practically all the time when needed be- It was just part of his personality, because of his strong will to keep focused and stay determined on all of his goals, even if at the same could very naive at some points. Or maybe he'd been spending time with Blaze too much over time, he didn't know.

But eventually he stopped laughing and actually set off on helping the sitting duck Yoshi out. He ran over to the barrier of the ice rink, resting one hand on the railing and used the other for waving it up mid-way into the air to activate the neon mark on his glove and use his telekinesis to bring Yoshi high up into the air making him hover above the cold ice below him. The sliver hedgehog concentrating, so he wouldn't let him fall, but did succeed perfectly in levitating the green dinosaur over and back onto the non-slippery floor and letting him drop just an inch to the ground with him coming out with a 'oomph' sound as he hit it.

He then opened his eyes wide open and started squirming rapidly whilst shaking his arms rapidly, but after a few seconds he realised that he was back onto safe ground and that the his friend had held his hand out once again.

"Are you all right"

He hummed in agreement. "Yoshi?" He questioned.

"Do what" Sliver replied. Yoshi then demonstrated what he was talking about as he started to move his right hand just like Sliver did moments before, but inaccurately and frantically so, making Sliver laugh a bit.

"Oh. That's my psychokinesis"

Yoshi made a noise that came out like a 'huh' showing that he was confused. He'd never heard of a word like that before; it sounded mystifying.

Sliver let out a large sigh and decided to simplify it for him. Not that he was mad at Yoshi or anything, but he had been explaining a lot recently*.

"Psychokinesis. Psychic powers basically" The green yoshi still had a baffled look on it's face.

The hedgehog sighed again. "Here let me show you" Sliver then looked around the coliseum for something small and a lone chair caught his eye. "Watch" He lifted his gloved hand in the direction of the chair and a neon green glow started to appear around it.

"Ahhh" Yoshi said, amazed. "Not yet" Sliver boasted as he began to make the chair float in mid-air and moved it around in the coliseum. Yoshi continued to admire and stare at the floating object in awe, until Sliver swiped his hand down for the chair to fall gentle down next to Yoshi who then sat down on it and clapped for him in which hedgehog just chuckled slightly.

"It's nothing" Not thinking much of his powers since he's had them for a long tine, the thrill kind of wore off.

"Yoshi Yoshi" He asked curiously. The hedgehog simply showed him the neon mark on his glove. Yoshi stared in awe again. He'd definitely seen nothing that from back home. "I've had then for as long as I could remember"

"Yoshi" He complimented.

He seem surprised by the flattering remark considering how not many people he met were really _that_ amazed by his psychic powers, but still managed to form a smile.

"Thanks" And Yoshi replied with a friendly grin, swaying in his chair happily

"Now" Sliver then directed his attention to the ice rink again with a small smile. "Let's get some skates on this time"

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by VideoGamesRule<strong>

**I FINALLY UPDATED THIS!- Not much, but I hope you like it, even after so long^^ Sorry not much figure skating**

**Final Upload of 2012; Happy New Years Eve!**

**Just note that this will not be update as much since I have others to be doing with a bigger priority and will done whenever I can so thank you in advance for your patience.**

***Play Adventure Tours in Winter Games DS up to Sliver's part, you'll get the joke**

**Please Read & Review- As Sliver and Yoshi do whatever you reviewers you want I guess lol!**

**I don't own Mario or Sonic Series.**


End file.
